Rosemary
by Springrain
Summary: Part 1 of what could be a very long series, but they should all stand okay seperately.
1. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer and Author's Note: All characters except Rosemary Verona Margaret Dursley belong to J.K. Rowling. Rosemary is mine. Okay? There will be more parts, but I kinda have writer's block here. When I do post new parts, I will have a link back here so you won't have to search too much. I hope they will be fine read separately. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Harry walked into the Muggle world. He dreaded the thought of another summer with the Dursleys. But where were they? Uncle Vernon normally was right there, hoping Harry would have disappeared that year. 

"Vroom!" 

"Get in boy." Without any ado Harry sped off with his uncle. 

"You'll be in the closet again," Vernon barked, afraid to make contact with his nephew. 

"Why?" Harry was half glad. They might not separated them from his magical apparatus. Last time it was really hard to do his homework. 

"You'll see. "Uncle Vernon didn't take them back to Pivot Drive. In stead, the car swerved into a parking lot. Harry's Uncle ran fast toward the hospital. Harry grabbed an ordinary looking textbook for studying, and followed Vernon. Inside the hospital was silent. Except for Uncle Vernon's thundering footsteps. 

Harry guessed what was going on when they reached the Maternity Ward. Aunt Petunia? Oh no, not another Dudley he thought. Harry sat down near a door where Uncle Vernon went in. There was a comfy waiting room close, but Dudley and Aunt Marge had already staked it out. About three hours and many screams later, they wheeled Aunt Petunia out, and Uncle Vernon walked over to the waiting area. 

When a nurse came out of the door, she saw Harry. "Oh, is this your sister? Her eyes are just like yours! Isn't she as cute as a button?" she exclaimed. 

The baby girl laid still and looked up at Harry. The whole look of her was the same as Lily Potter, Harry's mother. 

"No, I'm her cousin. She looks like my mom. They won't like that." Harry turned his head away, back to History of Magic: Volume 3. It looked like a normal history book to others. But how could he concentrate? What would the Dursleys think? Would they spoil and ruin her like Dudley, or completely ignore and abuse her? 

In about an hour, the Dursleys were ready to go home. Harry was shut up in his old cupboard, but not for long. Aunt Marge wanted him to wash windows, and then clean up the new baby's room. You might think Vernon was to preoccupied to think about Harry, but no. He set down the rules while Harry washed the walls. 

"Petunia will be very tired. Do whatever she says." 

"I always have had to do that. "Shut up. Don't talk back either. Keep everything shut up in that closet. It'll be locked in the day, with you outside working. Nothing unusual should ever be out." 

"Hedwig needs to be taken care of and exercised. Otherwise she'll squawk and annoy you." 

"No, she won't. Nothing is going to annoy me and live." Harry thought that he had annoyed Vernon lots of times, and far as he could tell, he was still alive." 

"How about I send her out tonight? I'll ask her not to come back till I leave." 

"As long as NO ONE sees her. Or hears her. Remember, you go to that school for the mentally unstable. And leave my DAUGHTER alone!" Harry got the point. 

Harry Potter had lived with the Dursleys almost all his life. He knew that they could be mean (to say the least). And would they accept this replica of his mother? Would she be another Dudley? Not if he could help it. 

That night Harry went through all his books on magic. He knew that somewhere there was a section on blessing. Simple blessing were allowed even by minors. And it had to be found in time. Harry was almost nodding off. He'd only finished checking about half of his books. None of the Table of Contents were right. Many books contained special sidebars that expanded when studied. These were taken care of one by one. 

"Please show me any information of blessings," Harry politely asked his Charm book from his second year. It opened to a glowing sidebar that seemed to be getting larger. 

Tradition blessing are given at important days to be most effective. The third day after birth is by far the most popular, and possibly the only blessing the baby will ever receive. 

"That's it! Ooops." Harry hoped that nobody had heard him. 

_Bless you and keep you Through all your days on the earth._

That was all he had to say, then tap her forehead with his wand three times. A simple concoction of thyme, nettle, and her birth plant would intensify the charm. 

Harry sighed. What was a birth plant? He looked back at his book and started to search for what a birth plant was. 

Aunt Petunia and the baby came home the next day, sending the household into a whirl. Between a gazillion chores, Harry timidly asked what the girl's name was. 

"It's Rosemary Verona Margaret. I don't see why it should concern you." Aunt Marge stated this proudly. Harry smiled. Finding the birth plant was easier then he thought. 

Soon after lunch Harry faked a stomachache. Not too hard of a job. Uncle Vernon, Aunt Marge, and Dudley gobbling food could make any feel weasy. 

A concoction was easy to make. All you did was boil some herbs in water, then strain the mixture. A simple job that even Muggles sometimes did. Harry diced the herbs, frequently moaning and making gagging noises to convince the Dursleys. Using a No-smoke-heater he'd bought, Harry boil the solution, and waited. When the house went silent and dark, Harry stole out, picking the cupboard lock. He let out Hedwig with a note to Ron asking him to take care of her for the summer. Making sure that it was after midnight, he went upstairs, skipping the step that creaked. In his old bedroom, Rosemary slept peacefully. 

"Bless you and keep you/ Through all your days on the earth. He muttered in a low voice, then tapped her forehead with his wand three times. She awoke, staring up with bright green eyes. He washed her face with the solution, the sneaked back down. Rosemary didn't utter a sound. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Note: Yeah, there is more coming. But I'm not sure how I will portray the Dursleys. Part 2 will probably be a summary of the first 10 years of Rosemary's life. And she is going to be like Lily in more then just how she looks. Please review, but be nice. It is my first fan fic from my own idea. What is your opinion of the Dursley's reaction? 

~Springrain 


	2. Default Chapter Title

A/N: Vernon Dursley, Petunia Dursley, Dudley Dursley and Harry Potter are all characters of J.K. Rowling. Rosemary Verona Margartet Dursley is copyrighted by me. 

[ See Part One of this story][1] before reading. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Mommy! That, that, that, thing go only two less presents then I did at her age. That's not fair!" Dudley screamed. 

Harry Potter rolled his eyes. He had come back to Number Four Pivot Drive that day, entering a war zone. Rosemary's third brithday. It was his last summer in confinement, but he only had one year at Hogwarts left. What a trade-off. 

Rosemary, meanwhile, was happily engaged in scribbing on the walls. She was spoiled, but not rotten like her brother. Dudley was still the family favorite, but was jealous of a much cuter and sweeter little sister. 

"You shouldn't ruin the walls missie. The crayons might blow up in your face," Dudley sneered at her. 

Rosemary look up, her concentration and happiness ruined. Scrunching her nose up, she threw a handful of crayons in Dudley's face. 

"KA-POW!!!" 

Melted shards of colored wax were throw everywhere, and when it was clear, a rainbowy glob had covered Dudley. 

Aunt Pe tunia and Uncle Vernon look around bewildered while Harry struggled to keep a straight face. He wished that the law would allow him to do something like this earlier. 

Rosemary laughed. She thought the colors made the house much prettier. And a fat rainbow was much better then a fat brother. 

"Crickey! Where's my Smeltings Stick! Potter! You're in trouble now!" Dudley roared, tearing wax off himself. 

"I didn't do anything. Someone else did, and I know who," Harry answered his irate cousin. 

Rosemary's eyes twinkled in delight. She could do something new. 

~Springrain 

   [1]: http://www.fanfiction.net/master.cfm?action=story-read&storyid=14504



	3. Default Chapter Title

A/N: ALl characters and places except Rosemary are copyright J.K. Rowling. Rosemary is mine. This is her diary. Read the introduction thing, parts [one][1] and [two][2] first 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Entry 1: 

The summer of my third year I had a blast. My cousin, Harry Potter, still went to school then, but was home for the summer. None of my family liked him, but he was always nice to me. 

On my birthday that year, the beginning of summer, I did something special. My brother must have been teasing me, because I threw crayons at him. They burst, flooding everything with color. I got in a lot of trouble, but I'm still not sure what I did. I've asked Mom and Dad if it's magic, and I got slapped for my trouble. There were other incidents like this when I got older. And each time everyone around pretended not see it. 

Harry comforted me. He'd sneak by and say hi, but kept out of sight from everyone else. 

Why am I writing this? Well, you see, Harry gave me something today. He marched up to my family's door, and said he must talk to me, no matter what. He showed them a letter, and Mom fainted. Through all the confusion, h took me away and we went up to London. 

You see, Harry said I'm a witch, and gave me the letter. It said I'd been accepted to Hogwarts, a "school for witchraft and wizardry." He tried explain a whole new world, where magic is normal, even expected. 

I still don't know what to think. Why me? 

We arrived at London late, Harry parked the car and we went into _The Leaky Cauldron_ an old, dark pub/inn. I got a room, and had room serive. Before I went to bed, Harry gave me this book. A diary. He made some joke about first year girls and diaries, which I still don't understand. 

There's just too much to think about for me to go to sleep now. I feel like I'm not myself, or that somebody messed up. 

Entry 2: 

I went school shoping today with Harry. To this place called Diagon Alley. Harry paid for everything, but I think he's going to try to get money from Mom and Dad. I wished him luck. They are going to hate me. 

There were a lot of things to buy. Robes are the school uniform, in black. So dreary. They feel cool though. The book are fascinating. They don't seem like textbooks, but like fiction. I have lots of paper, and a few quills. All they use is quills for writing, and the paper is thick and creamy, kinda like this book. It's hard writing with this feather, it tickles when I bend to close. I got a lot of extra ink for drawing. This medium doens't seem to be working for me though. 

Harry decided to get me an owl, but there was this really cute kitty that I saw first. We're only allowed one cat each, so Harry told me some lady named Herieum or something like that would let me have two. 

My wand is the coolest thing I have. I don't know how to do anythig with it, but when it's waved, it looks like a sparkler. Sparks fly in all colors. 13 1/2 inches long, made of unicorn hair and cedar. That's what the salesman said. Except he wasn't really a saleman. Everyone who went in the wand shop knew they were going to buy one, and he looked around for the best one for them. 

Oh, I didn't mention the apothocary. It was full of weird animal parts, but there also was some sweet smelling herbs. Including rosemary. Harry told me first year learned about herbs, but didn't work exclusively with them. Apparently that was done in specialized classes later. 

Hogwarts has seven grades, or "years." It also has "houses," a group you are put into in the beginning. Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Each has their own characteristics. bravery, brains, loyalty, and cleverness. Harry was a Gryffindor. He has something against Slytherins. I don't know where I will go. 

Entry 3: 

On Hogwarts Express. I didn't write over the summer because I packed you in my trunk with my school stuff. Harry took the trunk to keep my parents out. He picked me up this morning with my backpack, and brought me to King's Cross station. We had to walk through a varrier to get to the right plateform, 9 and 3/4. Weird. 

well, anyway, this summer (the last part of it, anyway) I felt like I was in trouble. Nobody paid any attention to me, acting like I wasn't there. No, that's not true. Dudley teased me even worse then before. Mom and Dad seemed to enjoy this. 

Harry told me a little about how the Durselys treated him. They were a somewhat more tolerant then me. He also said I looked just like his mom. I asked about ther, and he gave me a book, a long and think one. _The Biography of Harry Potter_. I'll read it later, when I have time. I wonder what there is about him that makes him famous enough for his own biography. 

The scenary is changing. It doesn't seem to be really part of England. Some people have entered my compartment, I'll try not be anti-social like I was this summer. (I had no choice.) Wail till tonight. Then I'll be sorted, and can tell you all about that and Hogwarts. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Well, what house should she go in? Gryffindor is the logical choice, but she seems smart for Ravenclaw. I'm going to make her very artisic, but that doesn't tell me where to put her. If I, excuse me, the sorting hat, put her in Slytherin, I could do a lot of prejudice breaking junk. Same with Hufflepuff. Tell me what you think. 

~Springrain 

   [1]: http://www.fanfiction.net/ master.cfm?action=story-read&storyid=14504
   [2]: http://www.fanfiction.net/ master.cfm?action=story-read&storyid=15014



	4. Default Chapter Title

A/N: Rosemary, Ruth, Whitney, Abigail, Brandon, and the whole story is copyright me. Everything else is J.K. Rowlings. Read the everything else first, parts [one][1], [two][2], and [three][3]. 

Dialogue on Hogwarts Express: 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Hi. What is your name?" as soon as Rosemary put her journal away a golden curly-haired girl reached our her hand to greet her. "My name is Ruth and these are my sisters and brother. Are you a first year?" 

"Um, yeah," Rosemary replied, slightly taken aback. "My name is Rosemary," she added. 

"I'm Whitney," a slightly younger girl introduced her self. "This is Abigail, the oldest. She's quiet." the last girl smiled and waved. 

"Don't forget me. I'm Brandon. What do you think of everything? You look confused." 

"Just kind of overwhelmed. I don't know anything about the wizarding world." Rosemary looked around. 

"Do you know about the houses? It would be hard if you didn't know about that at first, I would think," Ruth smiled. 

"Yeah. My cousin told me. what are you all in?" 

"Oh, is your cousin one of us? We are all in different ones," Whitney recited each, pointing as she went. "I'm a Gryffindor, Abigail's Ravenclaw, Ruth's Hufflepuff, and Brandon's Slytherin. Well, technically he isn't sorted yet," she explained. 

"Really? I though families were normally in the same house," Rosemary recalled what little she knew. 

"Normally," Brandon laughed. "Did you know that if we lived earlier, I'd be expected to hate Whitney? It used to be that the houses, especially Slytherin and Gryffindor hated each other. But then there was the Great Battle, and all that kind of melted." 

"Oh, I think my cousin didn't like Slytherins. He was a Gryffindor. What was the Great Battle?" Rosemary hadn't heard of that. 

"It was when Voldemort used all of his strength to attack Hogwarts. Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy, enemies for Gryffindor and Slytherin teamed up to conquer him." Abigail spoke for the first time, rattling off the facts with passion, then abruptly stopped. 

"Harry Potter is my cousin!" Rosemary exclaimed once she had processed the information. "Is that why he has his own biography?" 

"Lots and lot of biographies," said Ruth. "What?!? He's your cousin?" 

"Stop joking. You must know everything about this and pretending to be a muggle," Whitney scoffed, looking offended. 

"No, I really am telling the truth. Harry lived at my house over the summer until he graduated from Hogwarts. I didn't know anything until this summer! So he really did all that? My parents hate magic," Rosemary defended herself. 

"Jokers and kidders go to Gryffindor or Slytherin." Whitney said, and turned away. 

"Prove it," Brandon gave the challenge to Rosemary. "Abigail, quiz her on what she would know if she was telling the truth." 

"What is Harry's cousin's last name?" 

"Dursley. that's my last name. See the initials on the trunk? Rosemary Verona Margaret Dursley. R-V-M-D. My dad's name is Vernon, and mom's name is Petunia. Her sister was Harry's mother. That's all I know about his family, except they got killed a long time ago. Oh, and my brother is Dudley. Harry and I hate him. My only other relative is Aunt Marge." Rosemary almost ran out of breath trying to explain herself. 

"Those initials are really engraved," Ruth said slowly. They can't be changed if they are this brand." She always liked to see the truth, the good part of people. 

"Of coarse they are engraved. I don't know any magic. I've done a few things on accident, though," Rosemary admitted. 

"We all do. C'mon, we have to get robes on. Um, I'll go change elsewhere." Brandon left. 

"I don't know if I believe you, but hope you have a good year. The sorting hat will tell us your name," Whitney got interrupted by an announcement that they were arriving. 

Rosemary went along with the otehr first-years, following a tall red-haired man with a megaphone. 

"First years! Over here! Four to a boat! First years!..." 

Hogwarts was a huge castle, with towers and turrents rising high in the sky. Light shone from some tall windows of a huge hall. 

Rosemary felt like a lemming, walking in a trance out of the boat and into a small chamber, just one of a crowd. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

A/N: That isn't Ron! And I still haven't told you where she is going. I've already written the first part of the next thing, but I'm not finished. The Great War idea is mine. I'll make it into something later, when I don't have so much homework. Guess what? My first spiral notebook on Harry Potter is almost full! It took me so much longer to get there with my other junk. Anyway, I don't think this thing has much mistakes like my last ones. I'm sorry if so, and I will fix it when it is up. Please review. Oh, Katie Bell? What is a beta reader? You mentioned it earlier. 

~Springrain 

   [1]: http://www.fanfiction.net/ master.cfm?action=story-read&storyid=14504
   [2]: http://www.fanfiction.net/ master.cfm?action=story-read&storyid=15014
   [3]: http://www.fanfiction.net/master.cfm?action=story-read&storyid=15242



	5. Default Chapter Title

A/N: Rosemary, Laura, Brandon, and Cheetah are mine. Everything else is copyright J.K. Rowling. Read the other parts first. 

-~- 

(Rosemary's journal) 

I'm in Slytherin! We were sorted by this hat placed on our heads. It said (yes, said) that I'm clever and stubborn, smart and artistic. Brandon is here with me, along with Laura, who seems nice. 

Oh, Brandon is one of the people who came into my compartment, along with his three sisters. They each come from a different house. All were friendly, but I don't think they believed I was Harry Potter's cousin. He helped save the magic world or something. 

I'm not sure why my family hates Harry, or me too now for that matter. 

Each house has their own common room, with branches off to different dormitories. Our house colors are silver and green. Everything is decorated in those. 

I have to go to bed now. There are classes tomorrow, and we don't get our schedules until the morning. Some of the older students say we'll take Potions, Transfigurations, Herbology, Charms, Defense, and History like normal classes. Astronomy is once a week, at night. We'll also learn how to fly a broom. I hope I'll do okay. Boy, am I nervous. Everything is so new! 

-~- 

I don't know where to start. Well, this morning we went down for breakfast. The food here is the best I've ever had. Oh, did I say that we had a feast last night after the sorting? All the food appears on the plates, and then vanishes when you're done. 

We had all our classes today, except astronomy. There weren't any labs either. In potions we went over basics, supplies, how to prepare them and that sort of stuff. We started to turn matches into needles in transfiguration. I got a needle without an eye but with a red end still. It was funny. Oh, I found out who was the lady Harry mentioned. You know, the one who would make sure I could have two pets? It is Professor Hermoine Granger. She was Harry's friend in school. 

Let's see, in charms we didn't do anything, just practice pronunciation and how to hold and flick our wands. Defense is cool. Professor Lupin told us it used to be called "Defense Against the Dark Arts," but when Voldemort was defeated most practitioners of the Dark Arts went out with him. Now the curriculum is more general defense. 

Herbology has so many plants! Rosemary the herb is used for a lot of things. I'm doing a report on it. History would be must more interesting if the teacher could actually teach. He's a ghost that has taught forever, some of the stuff he's mentioned is probably first hand information. 

My kitty wants me to stop. She's sitting on you and batting at the quill. Did I tell you about her? Cheetah is a tabby with five colors and she's just the cutest and sweetest thing. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

A/N: I have the next part written, but I don't have time to type it. The basic plan of Rosemary's first three years is planned out. You see, she's my pawn (sp?) that I use to tell all of my ideas. I'd totally mess up with Harry or even one of his class/time as the main character. Rosemary's first year will be about "The Great Battle." (Where Voldemort comes to Hogwarts and is defeated by Harry for the last time, you know the drill.) I'll use a bunch of different styles, like Avi (an author) did for a book I read a while ago (okay, not the best because it wasn't fantasy). Something about a kid who created a big controversy (sp?) from singing the Spar-Spangled Banner. Only one more thing: My little story "Trapped will become part of the Rosemary saga. A few people asked me to make it bigger or something to that like. Boy, was that long! 


	6. Default Chapter Title

A/N: Rosemary, Laura, and Brandon are copyright me. Professor Sinistra and the whole Hogwarts idea are copyright J.K. Rowling. Read the other parts first. Important question/s below! 

Here's a little note on a book I just finished: "The Last Unicorn." I watched it is 2nd/3rd grade, but just part of it. Loved it. Now I finally remembered the name and found the book. Something on the last page: "fat Lord Dudley." Draw your own concludsions. Did J.K. read it? 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

(Dialogue on Rosemary's second day of classes) 

"Now, next week I expect a fully completed star chart of the Northern Hemisphere. There will also be quiz where you will identify the basic constellations on this list. Please pick a copy up on the way out." Professor Sinistra dismissed a group of exhausted Slytherins and Hufflepuffs. 

Rosemary was glad she didn't have any morning classes tomorrow, or actually that day. It was after one already. 

"That's not too bad. I think having to identify those fifty herbs in herbology was the worst quiz so far. Right? Um, Rosemary, try not to sleep walk girl," Laura chattered away. 

"That's the hardest job so far. Is that door a shortcut?" Rosemary muttered, trying to orient herself. 

"Yeah, if you want to go to potions. I advise this door here." Brandon joined in, steering them in a different direction. 

"Um, what door? All I see is a wall," Laura asked skeptically. 

"Not if you tap this stone five times and say _rugarus_." 

"I'm no fool," Laura scoffed. 

"What would be the point in lying? Do it," Rosemary urged. 

"Rugarus." Brandon tapped it five times and the wall opened to a gaping black hole. "C'mon, it won't hurt you." They climbed in right before it closed behind them, leaving pitch blackness. 

"Lumos." Laura did the easy charm, sending light everywhere. "How did you know about this? Do I want to know?" 

"Family secret. Whitney loves these things. But she also knows something else. There is this rumor about a map, magical of coarse, that shows everything and everybody in Hogwarts. There are probably tons more secrets passages. And do you know who is supposed to have it?" Brandon paused to be more dramatic. "Harry Potter. He used it in the Great Battle. Voldemort had no way to hide from something like that. He also is supposed to have an invisibility cloak," seeing Rosemary's puzzled expression, he explained, "it makes the wearer invisible. Can you see if you can get it?" Brandon asked eagerly. 

"So that's why you showed us this. You just wanted Rosemary to get some stuff for you." Laura snapped off her light when they went through a wall near the Slytherin common room. "We don't need you." 

"But-" Brandon started to say. 

"He'll be disappointed in me because I'm not in Gryffindor. I'm not good enough, being a Slytherin to inherit his stuff. Salt and pepper. Good night Brandon." Rosemary gave the mirror the password to enter the Slytherin common room, and hurried upstairs. She'd write notes home and to Harry in the morning. 

~-~ 

Dear Mom and Dad,  
I'm here and fine. Bet you wise I weren't, huh?  
_Rosemary_

~-~ 

Dear Harry,  
I'm in Slytherin. Now you hate me, huh?  
_Rosemary_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~` 

Please review! I need some imput. Should Snape have survived the Great War? Should Draco of? Both of them have important parts in my mind, and both have a chance to die. Please answer! 

~Springrain 


	7. Default Chapter Title

A/N: Here it is! I thought the last I would get it up would be Friday, but the 'rents think I'm doing my homework, so I can type it now. Rosemary and the whole Great Battle thing belongs to me. Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy, Voldemort, Professor Snape, Ron Weasley, Hermoine Granger, Dumbledore, and Hogwarts belongs to J.K. Rowling. I think that is it. 

Cool note of the day: I found out that one of my friends has read the first Harry Potter books and really likes it. She is on of those people who I tought would be saying: "Why would you read something that isn't true, or couldn't be? It's stupid." (Yes, some of my friends say that.) My cousin, who hates to read, also loves them. I might actually show one or both of them my stories sometime. Yeah, you guys are the only ones who read my work. 

Question: Any one know of any books that have a lot on the Book of Gramyre? I know it is in _Dark is Rising_, and a version is in the Pyrdian Chronicles. Do you know what I mean? It's kinda like a book with all knowledge in it. Like the one in Fantasia and Mickey opens it, the Socerer's Aprentive thing. I'm going to use it in a story later on. 

One more thing. I just read in one of my mags, for Christian teen girls, about Harry Potter being dark and New Agey. I don't that person read it. Read J.R.R. Tolkein, that is dark. C.S. Lewis has other gods in the Narnia series, and that is like symbolic of Christian beliefs. I'm a Christian, and I like Harry Potter. Don't judge all of us because of people like the columnist. I'm going to do something on Christianity and the magic stuff later on with Rosemary also. Now you can read. 

~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Rosemary ran up to the Great Hall, hoping she wouldn't be too late for breakfast. When she arrived, no teachers were there except Professor Malfoy, supervising the nearly empty tables. 

"Hello Rosemary. Nice not having early classes, huh? What's wrong?" he asked her, noting the tearish eyes. 

"Oh, nothing." 

"And I'm a muggle. No offense, of coarse." Malfoy quickly amended, remembering who he was talking too. 

"None taken. My whole family hates me, for starters." Rosemary looked downcast as she cut her pancakes. 

"Even Harry?" 

"Of coarse. He grew up as an old prejudiced Gryffindor. He hates Slytherins," she mocked. 

"He can't. He helped break down that barrier. Sure, a few tried to kills him," the professor remarked sarcastically, sitting across from Rosemary, "but another saved his life. Do you know the story?" 

"No, I'm muggle-born, remember?" Rosemary said bitterly. 

"Nobody will hold it against you now. I would have used to. I was a very bitter boy. The only love came from my father, but he basically only loved the characteristics in me that I inherited from him. My mother couldn't care less about either of us, except if we did something the might reflect bad on her. I hated Harry with all my strength all through Hogwarts. Everybody knew him, admired him. I would have been the most known boy of the class, if he wasn't there. Everything good about him made me look worse." 

"In our seventh year Voldemort got his last surge of power. Throughout his time at Hogwarts, Harry beat him, his followers, or whatever else came along. My father was the second-greatest dark wizard then. He had threatened Professor Snape into doing what he wanted ever since Snape started teaching. Even when he was kicked off the board of directors, father had more power then anyone imagined. Except me. I knew. But I loved him, no matter what he really was." 

"Somehow, in the middle of that year, Voldemort and his army entered Hogwarts. I think I had something to do with it. My memory went out after everything. I'm glad it did. The guilt in itself might kill me." 

"Too late, my little conscious caught up with me. I actually asked for Harry's help. There went my pride, the only thing I had left. No teachers were awake, some potion with a dangerous smell had wafted in their lounge. Even Dumbledore out like a rock. Only Professor Snape was left. My father, still had that iron-tight control over him, and made him brew that mixture. Poor guy. He had a conscience too." 

"And was killed for it. By my own father. We, Snape, Harry, Ron Weasley, Hermoine Granger (yes, the professor), and I had caught up with the invading force. Snape got mortally wounded as soon as we got there. My father's wand pointed at his heart. He turned to Harry next, and started the dreaded words. I leapt up, catching a black bolt in mid-air. I died." 

"Something with a bit of moral s stirred in my father then. He switched my death onto himself. I was still lying on the stone cold floor. Harry turned a spell Voldemort was putting on him back around. Voldemort was killed at last, along with most of his followers whose only power was through him. While I lay there, miraculously alive, I heard Hermoine put a charm on father. I thought she was going to give him even more pain. But instead, on of my worse enemies put a hard pain-killer spell on him. I didn't know there was such forgiveness in the world." 

"Anyway, my father died soon after. Snape lasted another week, and gave us the recipe to awake the teachers. Two years ago, I took Snape's old position as Potions Professor and Head of Slytherin House. I'm still dispelling myths about myself. Harry is tracking down the last remnants of the dark magic left in the world." 

"So that's my story. Go on now, you'll be late for class." 

Rosemary left, still in a daze over what she had learned. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

~Springrain 


End file.
